


back to the star wars

by superpear8



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpear8/pseuds/superpear8
Summary: a long long time ago.... i wrote this piece of garbage. now, i've decided it's ripe for the posting...star wars back to the future au





	

**Author's Note:**

> god that summary makes it seem so serious lol it's just me fuckin around   
> ¯\\_(°益°)_/¯

“A time traveling ..what”

The pink Tattooine sunset gave the interior of Ben’s hut an almost ethereal glow. Luke was staring bewildered at what appeared to be a heavily modified land speeder, but was.. in truth, apparently, a time machine. Apparently.

“The force works in mysterious ways young Luke” Ben said as he bent over the tin can and screwed a final bolt into place. “Also I scienced the shit out of it. get this baby up to 88 space miles per space hour and “ after that he spat out a bunch of garbagio that was probably important and/or scientifical. who cares. not luke.

“can I fly it?” Luke said, suddenly excited.

“that’s probably a good idea. I never did like flying and these old bones just aren’t up to the job anymore.” Ben gave him a dubious look. “However, it’s rather late for a joyride, don’t you think, young one? The suns are setting and you must be getting back to your aunt and uncle."

The teen sighed. “Guess I’ll have to come back tomorrow then, huh? A whole nother 12ish space hours before I can test it out”

Ben leaned in conspiratorially. “Actually, Luke. Come back here at 2AM (Aspace-Measurement) and we’ll try it then. This is super confidential and I don’t want those wacky terrorists I bought the space plutonium from to come here and jake me up”

Luke grinned. “sounds like a plan!”

~~~

“SKYWALKER!!!!”

oh god, Luke thought. i don’t know how the space hell they found me, but they sure as space hell just found me. 

the boy peeked out from his hiding place behind the counter to see the bully threatening… someone else who wasn’t himself? seriously, who the hell’s name is skywalker besides luke? the unfortunate victim was a dude luke’s age who actually looked a lot like luke kind of weirdly yet was at least a foot taller. wow haha

“YOU’D BETTER MAKE LIKE A TREE AND GET OUTTA HERE”

the bullied skywalker started laughing. “hhhoohohoholy shit are you serious?? are you for real?” the man turned towards the side of the restaurant luke couldn’t see at the moment “obi wan get a load of this guy”

luke saw what looked like.. a younger version of ben saunter up and get a load of this guy.

“well my friend, you certainly know how to pick your battles.” he said in a crisp accent, vaguely like the one luke was used to hearing from ben but decidedly more tame. “though I must admit, I’m not too impressed by your ability to pick words,”

the bully, a red zabrak with double lightsabers. started throwing down with both of them but what became a wacky chase scene ended in his subsequent encasement in a cartload of… something foul. was that the smell of… shit?

once the threat had passed. obi-wan walked to his companion and laid an arm on his shoulders. “anakin, what is it with you and getting dunked on?"

luke gaped. anakin? anakin skywalker??? his father????/@@@1!! what ithe hap is fuckening, he thought in astonishment.

both men turned to face him where he had ensconced himself underneath the bar counter. ooh, apparently he hadn’t just been thinking that last sentence, because obi wan looked vaguely amused and luke’s father was mouthing it confusedly to himself.

“hello there.” said young ben.

luke blinked, still shocked from his unintentional outburst. “oh, uh! hi! there, uh—… mr. … obi-wan, sir!? dude?” fuck!

“and who are YOU?” anakin asked aggressively. what the heck’s up with that guy haha??

oh no! i might be messing with the timeline!! this is all wrong!! luke thought frantically, this time making sure he was in fact thinking and not voicing his thoughts.

"i'm!! hhhh-Han solo! yep that's me!!"

"well mr. solo, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” obi wan stuck out his hand to help luke up. luke screamed internally. this was so wrong. he clasped the ginger man’s hand and hauled himself to his feet.

“it’s nice to meet you too, mister!” luke said in the best imitation of innocent and normal that he could muster. it must have been enough because soon he was off the hook and free to explore his strange new surroundings.


End file.
